With advances in mobile communication technology, an electronic device can conduct a voice call function and various data communication functions. The electronic device, for example, a mobile device or a user equipment can provide various services through various applications. The electronic device can provide a multimedia service, for example, a music service, a video service, or a digital broadcasting service, or a network-based communication service such as a call, wireless Internet, Short Message Service (SMS), and a Multimedia Messaging Service (MMS).
The electronic device can send a file to another electronic device over a network or upload an intended file to a web server (e.g., a cloud server). However, when a size (e.g., volume, number) of the file to transmit is considerable (e.g., a large file), the electronic device can send the file after adjusting (e.g., trimming, resizing) the size or a resolution of the original file, or fail in the file transfer due to the file size. That is, when the electronic device transfers the large file, the file transfer is subject to a problem.